


Jealous Neptune

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Thanks for reading!Please subscribe if to my profile you enjoyed, as I expect I'll write more.Also, I'm an artist and am in the process of making some pretty nice fanworks for this show. You can view the small but growing collection right here: https://tinyurl.com/y4jjjko7
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Jealous Neptune

It’s raining in the Piazza Navona, and Neptune is spattered with it, grey spotting on the white marble of his fearsome face. It’s a light rain, and people move through the piazza like little gliding boats on a wet, black sea of bricks, curved in rows like waves. Some don’t even bother with umbrellas. The bitter smell of espresso mixes with cinnamon and the peculiar, almost chalky smell of whatever it is they add to the water to keep Neptune’s fountain clean. 

A girl stands near a cafe, a bundle of orchids in her arms, staring at the white cupola of the church of Sant’Agnese where it splits the sky. She is waiting, and stares at the peaks of the church instead of the crowd. She has been here for nearly an hour, and is tired of searching the faces pouring past her. 

The girl is wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket, and has a cross around her neck. She closes her eyes to the spitting, intermittent raindrops and tilts her face up, as if in prayer. But it’s not prayer. It’s a moment of feeling the world, something she never used to let herself do.

A hand on her shoulder disturbs her internal wanderings. She opens her eyes and finds the one she was waiting for, looking at her with soft, wary eyes; a pretty girl, sandy-colored hair, carrying two cups of coffee in takeaway cups. “You’re here.” 

“Yes.” She offers the orchids, shyly. “These are for you.” 

“I didn’t know if you’d really come. You ran away, you didn’t say why, we didn’t hear from you for two months.” The girl with the sandy-colored hair hands her a cup of coffee, takes the orchids, closes her eyes, breathes in the delicate perfume. “They’re beautiful. But all I wanted was you. You scared me, you know.” 

“I know,” she says, “and I’m sorry. But you scared me. That was why I ran away.” 

“I scared you?” The girl with the sandy-colored hair sips her coffee and gives an inquisitive look.

“I’ve always been able to keep myself from feeling things. You didn’t let me. I couldn’t control the way I felt with you.” 

“You shouldn’t have to.” 

“Well, that’s why I left.” They stand quietly, drinking coffee in the rain, looking at each other, and they fall into each other’s eyes as if they had never been apart for even a moment. 

“Will you come back with me? There’s still a fight to fight.” 

“I will, but not as a nun. Not as someone laboring under a vow of chastity and self hatred. I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because. You kissed me.” A pause. She hesitates. “And I want you to do it again.” 

Their coffees end up on the walkway. The flowers end up in the fountain. They end up in each other’s arms, in a deep, soft, passionate kiss that is all either of them has wanted. Absence has only proven that this is what they both need. 

“God, Beatrice, I’ve missed you so much.” 

Their hands grasp at each other’s clothes and creep into each other’s hair. A few Italians standing around the fountain, smoking, applaud when their kisses start to go on for a little while. 

“Ava… Can we… go somewhere?” Beatrice asks. 

Neptune with his spear still glowers into the water, reminding them all too much of the visage of the angry Jehovah that they’ve both decided they have no use for. But maybe, Beatrice thinks, he’s not angry. Just jealous. After all, this Neptune has war, but not love. 

And Beatrice and Ava will have both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please subscribe if to my profile you enjoyed, as I expect I'll write more.
> 
> Also, I'm an artist and am in the process of making some pretty nice fanworks for this show. You can view the small but growing collection right here: https://tinyurl.com/y4jjjko7


End file.
